Workers in the art of handling sheets and like unit records are aware of the need for systems and automatic machinery for handling such records, such as in an unattended, user-accessible ticket vending station. For instance, airline ticket handling mechanisms are of interest, such as those which can receive about one to nine tickets from a printer, bunch them together and move them to an access window, where a customer can receive them. Such systems and mechanisms are particularly needed for handling perforated tickets which tend to problematically fold and spread and are generally not particularly easy to handle. Such mechanisms are needed which can handle perforated tickets without bending, distorting or ripping at the perforations, yet will also insure security of the tickets by allowing customer access only when a transaction (e.g., purchase of several ticket pieces) and printing and bunching of the tickets is completed and which will also safeguard and secure incompletely executed or forgotten tickets in a machine.
The subject invention is directed toward such objects and the solution of such problems.